This invention relates generally to vertical debris barriers which are employed during the construction of high rise office buildings or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to debris barriers which are installed to prevent debris and other objects from falling off the floor slab of a structure under construction.
Various federal, state and local laws and regulations, including those of the Federal Occupational Safety and Health Administration, require that safety barriers be employed during the construction of high rise office buildings and like structures. The principal purpose of such safety barriers is to prevent workers from accidentally falling off the edge of the floor slab. The safety barrier may also function to prevent debris, tools, materials and other objects from accidentally falling off a floor slab during construction. The pertinent safety standards commonly require that during construction, a rope, cable or hand rail be suspended above the height of the floor slab so as to extend vertically at the perimeter of the slab. Typically, the cable is suspended approximately 42 inches above each floor slab. A second cable is also typically suspended midway between the floor slab and the 42 inch cable. A rigid toe board of 5 inch or greater width is also typically rigidly secured along the floor slab at or near the perimeter to prevent debris, tools, materials and other objects from being accidentally kicked or dislodged off the floor slab.
There are a number of additional prior devices and safety barrier systems which generally relate to the field of the invention. E. Whitney U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,244,670, E. Whitney Preston 4,012,197 and Verdu 4,119,176 disclose devices and/or systems which generally relate to the subject matter of the invention.